


For Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [18]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promos for the Jan 3 episode contains *MAJOR* spoilers for said episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

He sat in the hospital with the rest of the shift and prayed. Prayed she'd live and prayed she would be okay. They all refused to leave while they waited for news. Vargas even came to sit with them. Mills's sister brought them food and drinks then sat quietly with them waiting for new. Praying it would be good news. 

She was his best friend and the last works out of her mouth to him had been in anger and disappointment. He didn't want to admit to himself that she was right because he didn't want to be the person she was telling him he was. But she was right. About everything.

He rubbed his neck and shoulder feeling the tingle in his hand. Surgery. Disability. They weren't who he was but if he was lucky enough to get his best friend back, he was going to make sure he kept her. Pulling out his phone and placed a call. Making an appointment to see the doctor again.


End file.
